


I was so alone

by theperksofhavingatimeturner



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperksofhavingatimeturner/pseuds/theperksofhavingatimeturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion Drabble after reichenbach anniversary on st barts rooftop</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was so alone

'I was so alone, and I owe you so much,' said John, taking a step closer to the edge, looking down onto the spot where he lost everything that mattered. 'I cant do this anymore without you, can't maintain this facade for the rest of the world.' Three years had left him numb, so stepping up to the side held no fear in his mind. 'You don't have to,' a familiar voice behind him whispered, 'now it's just the two of us against the world.'


End file.
